Golem
"Not all of us are lucky. Some of us jus' gotta make due with what we got. Tha's all I'm tryin' ta do, use the hand I've been dealt." History Plenty of people saw the pods fall from the sky. So did Golem. Plenty of people had heard what they contained, power armor of immense capabilities. So had Golem. Plenty of people sought out these pods in the hopes to gain control of one of these "Suits". As did Golem. Plenty of people managed to obtain one of these life changing suits. Not the same with Golem. The pod he came across did not contain a highly advanced, customizable power armor. Instead he found an alien parasite that was all too willing to attach itself to a new host. In the end though it still changed Golem's life. Now generally viewed as a freak or a monster, Golem abandoned much of his old life and joined up with Outer Haven. Though he had no combat exerience before pod-fall the new alien parts of his body and mind made him a natural when on the battlefield. Personality Golem comes across as someone who thinks more than he speaks. Generally quiet, he prefers listening to other than talking with them. While among familar company though Golem will loosen up and be more willing to joke around with others. While in combat Golem is for the most part detached, though at times a sort of bloodlust begins to show through his actions during particularly. As his experience with armed combat continues to grow, the inhuman part of his personality is becoming more and more apparent in his callousness towards suffering and eagerness to commit violent acts. He is aware of this shift and is somewhat disturbed by it, as depite being a mercenary, he hopes to bring about a sort of order to the world. Appearance Due to his shapeshifting ability, Golem is capable of appearing as many different people and creatures with various looks. He still seems to have two prefered forms when a disguise is not called for. His prefered human form is that of a young, lean caucasian male. He tends to stand around 6'4", though with a slight slouch when at ease. His brown hair he keeps short, but untidy; not bothering with a close shave either, generally leaving a coating of stubble across his jaw. Multiple scars can be seen across his body, which he says he leaves as a reminder to others and himself. In his "true" form as he calls it, his inhuman nature is made apparent. His skin takes on a greyish shade while bony-growths can be seen on his shoulders, elbows, and knees. His eyes show only his irises and pupils, which are capable of dilating to inhuman degrees to allow him to view the world with various spectrums. His mouth is filled the teeth of a carnivore and his lower jaw is capable of unhinging and splitting to swallow large objects or to allow him to expel a sticky material which hardens quickly. Golem is also capable of covering his body with a segmented exo-skeleton which protects him from most forms of damage. Combat Behavior Golem prefers to use both his natural abilities as well as regular combat equipment when completing a mission. Unless the situation calls for a more subtle approach, Golem will wear a rather non-descript uniform with some body armor and wielding heavier weaponry than most regular humans could use alone. He will generally act as a pointman for his team, using his speed and relatively smaller size to scout out enemies for his larger and more heavily armed squadmates. He particularly excells in more urban environments, where his vicious claws and surprising hardiness make him a lethal force in close quarters combat. Category:The Symbiotes Category:Outer Haven Category:PACYOA: AD